Users may often interact with computing devices such as mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), desktop computers, signature pads, tablet computers, or other mobile devices via a touch-sensitive input devices, for example, touch-sensitive screens. Typical touch-sensitive screens (generally referred to herein as “touch screens”) allow a user to input text via writing on the screen using, for example, a stylus or finger. Some touch screens, especially those in smaller devices, have a limited area in which to write. Typical character recognition software differentiates one character from another through redefining written characters so they are drawn in a single stroke, requiring a user to wait a timeout period before writing a second character, or using horizontal offset between characters.